


Lazy Sunday Morning

by Adventures_in_Writing



Series: NSFW OTP Prompts [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Fluff, Grimmons, M/M, Morning Sex, lazy morning sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 20:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12896499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: “Got anything planned today?” Grif asked, his hand drawing a trail down Simmons’ chest and over his navel. He could feel Simmons’ breath hitch as Grif’s fingers buried themselves in coarse ginger curls.“N-nothing but a lazy morning with you.”





	Lazy Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Attempting the NSFW OTP Prompt Challenge because I need practice at writing NSFW things and because I need to get back into the swing of writing after taking a month and a half off.
> 
> NSFW OTP Prompts #18: Lazy Morning Sex
> 
> I can be found over at [ An Adventure in Writing ](http://an-adventure-in-writing.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.

 

* * *

If there was one thing that Grif loved more than afternoon naps, it was lazy mornings. Sunday mornings in particular, when he didn’t have to drive Simmons to his chess club competitions or have to rise early for work. Sunday mornings when he could lay snuggled in bed either napping the morning away or scrolling through whatever thread he fancied on Reddit.  
  
But there were certain Sundays that were the best of all.  
  
Grif had been half-napping, content to lay there in blissful silence while Simmons slept in for once. He made the most of the somewhat rare occasion, shifting closer and pulling Simmons towards his chest. Simmons’ sighed in his sleep, relaxing fully against Grif, reaching to pull a heavy arm across his waist. It was far too hot in the summer months, but on cooler mornings (or when they had the air conditioning cranked up to high) Simmons loved being enveloped by Grif. His weight and warmth was a comfort and he loved nothing more than wasting away the hours being a little spoon. Grif would always let his hands wander over Simmons’ bare chest and shoulders, mapping out patterns and connecting the dots between freckles. He found the motion soothing and he liked the feeling of Simmons’ skin against his fingers. Sometimes they would lay together like that for hours.  
  
Simmons stirred, pressing his back against Grif’s chest.  
  
“Mmmm.”  
  
“Morning,” Grif chuckled, placing a gentle kiss at Simmons’ shoulder.  
  
“Morning.”  
  
“Got anything planned this morning?” Grif asked, his hand drawing a trail down Simmons’ chest and over his navel. He could feel Simmons’ breath hitch as Grif’s fingers buried themselves in coarse ginger curls.  
  
“N-nothing but a lazy morning with you.”  
  
Grif smiled against Simmons’ shoulder, giving it a slow, lazy kiss as Simmons’ reached an arm back to press Grif’s hips against him. When Grif was feeling particularly lazy, he could drive Simmons crazy. Simmons had a fairly low tolerance for stimulation, often not needing too much attention to have him hard and aching, so lazy mornings with Grif were sweet, sweet torture. Grif’s hand was soft and slow, effortlessly gliding up and down his length. Simmons squirmed against Grif, soft whimpers and pants escaping him.  
  
“Shh,” Grif whispered into his ear, “You’re doing so good.”  
  
Simmons’ bit his lip, the praise going straight to his twitching erection. He jerked his hips, grinding his ass against Grif’s cock. Precum slicked Grif’s fingers as he rubbed the head, making Simmons choke back a sob. Grif kissed Simmons’ shoulder softly, taking his hand away for a few moments to take the edge off before resuming his lazy strokes. The pace and pressure Grif used was maddening; the way he’d get Simmons close and then back off with a quiet praise.  It sent chills and tingles along his spine and made him writhe with need, grinding against Grif and moaning with each gentle caress or fondle.  
  
“Grif...Grif please...” Simmons all but begged, turning onto his back and pulling Grif into a desperate kiss.  
  
Grif shifted, straddling one of Simmons’ legs and slowly ground his hips down and up, pressing against his boyfriend. Simmons groaned, wrapping his arms around Grif and bending his knees. He shuddered and trembled beneath Grif, lifting his hips, letting out a strangled cry as he finally came.  
Grif followed not too long after, grunting and shuddering as his hips jerked against Simmons’s leg.  
  
Simmons kissed Grif slowly, tongues entwining as they came down from their pleasurable high, bodies still twitching with the aftermath of their lazy morning.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
